The second coming
by KurtD
Summary: chapter 2 now up, if you like please review. if i get some interesting reviews i will put up a new chapter.
1. prolouge

disclaimer: i do not own X-men evolution or any x-men evolution characters. however i may choose to add some characters of my own later.

A/N: MrCJ rewrote the first part of this chapter up to when the guard leaves the room, but he only modified what i wrote myself. ALL MY IDEA PEOPLE!

* * *

"Hey, wake up." He said, tapping the glass. The huge form inside shifted groggily as his charge awoke.

"What's goin' on?"

The guard grinned. "You're in luck. Your brother filed a request: you can now be conscious!"

"I can?"

"For once a week." The guard added, without losing the grin. The figure grunted. He'd expected as much.

"He thinks he can change you into a better man." The guard continued.

_If sarcasm was water, we'd be in the North Atlantic _the figure thought wryly.

The door opened with a hiss, and in rolled a man in a wheelchair, followed by a boy with ruby sunglasses. The chair was self propelled however: clearly, the boy was no chauffeur.

"You have one hour." The guard said with a mock bow as he left the room.

"Hello Juggernaut, how are we feeling today." Said the man in the wheelchair as the doors closed behind the guard.

"Charles." Was the only reply he would get from him, after all it was he, who put him in here to start with.

The man in the wheelchair smiled and stood up, much to juggernauts shock. Seeing that the man smiled even more. "I think we can drop the act now Mastermind, don't you?"

The boy nodded, and with that the air around them shimmered. Where Charles Xavier and his student stood a second ago, was a tall man, not as big as he was though, dressed in a cloak with a helmet under his arm, and a second man was shorter, hunched over with scraggily brown hair. The first placed the helmet on, over his silver hair. "Hello Juggernaut," the man said again. "My name is Magneto, and I have an offer for you."

* * *

Magneto looked at the giant man in front of him. He slightly shocked at the sight that had unravelled before him. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked Juggernaut.

"Who's the before act for the cover of Vogue?" Juggernaut asked. The shorter man narrowed his eyes and Juggernaut paled.

"Mastermind stop it." Magneto ordered, his smile vanishing in an instant. Mastermind looked at him, but complied. Juggernaut looked visibly relieved.

"What's the offer?" Juggernaut asked. Magneto smiled again and walked over to the wall. He opened a compartment and removed Juggernauts helmet.

"The offer is simply this," Magneto said as he walked back to Juggernauts containment tank. "I break you out of here and make it look like your brother did it," Juggernaut grinned, "and you join my Acolytes."

"What makes you think that I will still decide to join you after you break me out though?"

Magneto nodded. "I thought you might ask me that, but I have a way of hurting you."

"Impossible, no-one can hurt the Juggernaut!" Juggernaut said, his voice rising threateningly.

"Not physically." Magneto said back, with the same amount of force behind his voice. He levitated the helmet in his hand. "I can manipulate the metal in this; this means if you ever cross me once I break you out, I can tear this off your head and," he nodded at Mastermind, "you already know what my henchman can do when you have no helmet. So do we have a deal?" Juggernaut gulped, and nodded. "Good. Now mastermind will set you free, and I will get to work on the ceiling."

* * *

"Why?" Juggernaut asked, as the fluid which paralysed his muscles was drained.

"We want to make a quiet escape to make it seem like it was your brothers doing." Magneto explained whilst the metal ceiling parted. He turned towards the wheelchair he had come in on and it melted into a thin metal disk big enough for the three of them to stand on. "I shall levitate us all up through the ceiling and fix it as we rise, Mastermind will cast an illusion surrounding us which will render us invisible to anybody who does not have any defence against psychic powers. Can you move yet?"

Juggernaut stepped forwards, picked up his helmet and clipped it on. "I'm ready." Magneto smiled and gestured towards the metal disk on the floor. Juggernaut stepped on it followed by Mastermind. Magneto stepped on last, and the disk started rising towards the sky. Juggernaut smiled as he headed towards his freedom.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own x-men evolution or any x-men evolution characters except for my own. eg Jason Littlewood and Rebecca Ross. they are mine.

* * *

Charles Xavier was in Cerebro. He had just gotten an alert on a new mutant a couple of days ago. A pyrokinetic by the name of Jason Littlewood. He and Logan had flown out to Tennessee in the X-jet, but when they got there he had already gone. He was an Orphan so no-one was surprised that he ran off. Logan disagreed. He could smell that someone had been there before them and taken the child, but couldn't tell who. But when Charles had done a mind sweep he had picked up nothing so it probably wasn't Mystique. Whoever it was a very powerful telepath.

After the defeat of Apocalypse, a few months before, most of the students had gone home to be with their families. Those who had no families had stayed, but there was an aura of sadness around the mansion as some of the children who were still here had lost their parents to Apocalypse. Most of them had gone to the mall to drown their sorrows

He was thinking about this when Cerebro spoke in a monotonous voice.

"NEW MUTANT SIGNITURE DETECTED." It said, "NAME: REBECCA ROSS, ABILITY: WATER MANIPULATION, LOCATION: SPAIN, MADRID."

Charles pressed a button on Cerebro. "Scott, can you and Rouge meet me at the X-jet please. I have found a new mutant and I want to get to her as soon as possible." After a moments thought he added, "You may want to bring an overnight bag, we're going to Spain."

* * *

Blink was running. She was running as fast as she could. She tried to kill him but he was just too powerful. She had weakened him and his companion, that much was certain, which meant they were slower than they usually were. But it wasn't enough. She had very little energy left in her, but she had to try. She opened a portal and just hoped it would help her escape from him. As the portal opened she stole one more glance behind her and saw that they were very close indeed. As she dived into the portal the last thing she saw before she fell into unconsciousness was an extremely angry face forming, words which she could only just hear, "You Can Never Escape From APOCALYPSE!"

* * *

Sabretooth was perched on a branch, waiting for the runt, Wolverine. Wolverine was sniffing around here for something. He didn't know and frankly didn't care. All he could think of was ending the feud once and for all. He grinned at the thought of finally tearing the head off his old rival. Hearing the motorbike getting closer he tensed up ready to spring out and knock him off the bike he cared so much about.

His excitement mounted as the bike screeched around the corner. "Come on," he growled, a malevolent grin on his face showing off his sharp teeth as the bike got closer. "Any second no-OOF!"

* * *

Wolverine stopped the bike and tilted his head to the side. He thought he had just heard a thumping sound like a heavy object just fell out of a tree with a loud oof. He listened for a minute but not hearing anything he started the bike again and drove off. He was on the right trail for the pyrokinetic, he could smell it. Hopefully he could get to the child before he let his emotions get in control of him._ If the child cannot control his emotions he may lose control and accidentally blow up the White House or worse._ Chuck had said. Logan smiled at that, _and you want me to go after him just in case he gets scared and lashes out with his power._ It made sense he was the only one of the X-men who could withstand flames and escape without a mark. His clothes on the other hand. His smile faded if he lost his clothes it would be embarrassing. Chuck and Jeanie would have a field day. No, best not dwell on that, it would only make him nervous, and he would want to approach the child with confidence.

He stopped. Something was wrong. He took off his helmet and sniffed, moving his head from side to side. Then it hit him. He couldn't smell the boy anymore. The boys trail had vanished. He swore. Somebody had teleported the boy away. It was the only way to escape his senses. Closing his eyes he concentrated. When he opened his eyes everything had changed.

It was an ability he had just recently been able to perfect. Seeing the difference in temperatures he could sense where people were and where they had just recently trodden. He looked around. Yep, there it was. The prints had just stopped. "Teleporters." He scoffed. He was just about to revert to normal vision, when he spotted a small female shape stalking him through the bushes. She jumped at his voice.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Apocalypse was seething. Not only had the mutant Blink killed three of his most powerful lieutenants, but she had hurt him. Him! It wasn't that he couldn't stand the pain, he could shrug that off. No, it was the humiliation of it. The very fact that she had hurt him had humiliated beyond 

anything he could ever imagine. And she had escaped. She could not survive. She had to be made an example of, otherwise other rebels might start thinking he could be defeated. That could happen.

He screamed out in a rage and sent out a bolt of energy at a wall. The sound of the explosion satisfied him and the screams of the injured cheered him up even more. If only for a minute. He motioned at his one remaining horseman to follow him as he started towards the door that would lead them to the torture chamber and containment cells of mutant rebels.

As he stepped through the door into the room he looked around. A small frail looking mutant scuttled up to him.

"M-my l-lord," he stammered, "to what do we owe this pleasure..." he stopped under a quelling look from Apocalypse's henchman

"I require the mutant dowser." Apocalypse boomed. The frail mutant nodded and bowed his nose almost touching the floor.

"T-this way sir." He said leading the way. About five minutes later they came to a cell. The cells were designed to dampen mutant powers of the people inside. Not that the dowser could use his power to escape. But it's better to be safe than sorry. Blink taught him that.

The mutant unlocked the door. "Here you are si-AHH" the mutant screamed, as Apocalypse batted him aside, killing him instantly. The horseman spared the corpse a single glance, before returning his gaze to the mutant in the cell.

"Dowser." Apocalypse said, "Come out of the cell." It was not a request, it was an order. The mutant crawled out weakly and looked up at Apocalypse. "I need you to locate a mutant for me. If you do it for me then I will allow you and your family, to live outside."

The mutant looked shocked. "It must be important then." The mutant said.

"That does not concern you!" the horseman bellowed, his face hidden underneath a mask of flame. Apocalypse raised his hand to silence the henchman. "Can you find it?"

The mutant nodded. "Probably. What is the mutants' name?"

"Her name is Blink." The mutant nodded again and closed his eyes. After a minute of concentrating, he opened them again. "You have found her?" The mutant blinked. "Where?"

"She is no longer in this universe." The mutant said.

"She is dead?"

"No. No, she is in another universe. On a planet that seems to be similar to ours."

Apocalypse picked up the mutant, he seemed to be twenty feet taller than the other one, and he was still growing. "What is the name of the planet?" Apocalypse growled threatening, his eyes narrowing.

The mutant dowser choked out, "Earth..."

Apocalypse smiled.


End file.
